Devices and methods for stripping electrical cables have been known and in use for some time. Ideally, the metal conductor is not damaged by the stripping. In practice it is, however, possible that conductor ends become damaged when they come in contact during stripping with, for example, the stripping blades or other stripping tools. In order to determine the quality of the stripping process, stripped conductor ends are subjected on a random basis to an optical inspection with a microscope. This testing procedure, first executed after completion of the stripping process, has some disadvantages. The method is complex and takes time because the stripped cable can only be released following the optical inspection. An, at most, necessary readjustment of the cutting depth and the so-called “wayback” (i.e. a reset motion, in which the blade is returned slightly, or opened, after the cutting) cannot be carried out efficiently, for which reason a comparably large number of rejected “poorly stripped” cables may result.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to create a method for stripping cables with which the conductor quality of the stripped conductor ends of the cable can be readily and efficiently determined.